CoffeCake Angel ONESHOT
by darkpixieluvx3
Summary: Bella swan is a girl who lives in a nice home and works at a bookstore/cafe. secret is tho that her boyfriend abuses and rapes her and no one knows. but will a green eyed god come and save bella beore her boyfriend finishes her off completely? A/H BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: coffecake angel**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the characters names...thats it.**

**BPOV:**

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night and all..._Morning already. i turned of my alarm clock off as i stretched my arms and legs out._ ouch!_ there was a sharp pain comeing from my arm. it must have been my beatting i got from yesterday.

you see, my boyfriend mike, mike newton...has a bad temper. Last night i came home late from work cause the bus was late but...i got my beatting besides my excuse. this all started after his mother died . after the funeral we went to my house and watched a movie. while laying on my bed, cuddleing turned to kissing, kissing turned to touching, and touching turned to aggresiveness. now i didnt wanna take things that far for during that time we've dateing for a week but no. i have no say.

while trying to push him away, his grip on my waist grew tighter and tighter until i ended up scratching him across his face. ofcourse he didnt like that and he slapped me and threw me on the floor.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"you bitch!" mike yelled as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me back onto my bed.

"mike please stop! im sorry." ive resulted to tears while speaking but no he didnt stop.

he grabbed my neck. "listen you, your A worthless piece of shit, without me your nothing but a ugly slut! youll be lucky if anyone slept with you! so let me have my fun cuz im probably all youll everget!" with that his lips procedded down my neck,and i just shut my eyes wishing my brother was still alive. he was always there to protect me,and he used to be my room mate,until he was killed in a car accident.

I was raped that night.

-_END OF FLASH BACK-_

its 3 months later and it hasnt stopped. ive been raped 5 times by him and beatten almost everyday. which reminds me i have to go get ready before he gets here.

As i placed my feet on the ground to get up i screeched in pain. Mike had pushed me down the staires last night and my ankel was swollen. great just great.

i slowly limped to the bathroom, gasping every other step in pain. when i turned on the light and looked in the mirror, i coudnt believe wat i was looking at.

_oh my gosh._ is wat i thought to myself. i had three cuts going down my cheek, the cut on my forehead opened up again, i had a bruise on the side of my left eye, and a busted lip.

great. more makeup will be as well hop in the shower while i still have a chance.

As i exited the shower i saw a text on my phone.

_Be there in 10 mins kitten - Mike_

_CRAP! _i only have 10 mins to get dressed! i better hurry before i get another slap across my face.

after 7 minutes i went downstaires in my blue buttondown shirt, gray "school girl" skirt, black leggings and black converse. ofcourse working at a book store had its advantages. books, not many customers, and cute uniforms.

As i was almost done makeing coffe, there was a knock on the door. _mike._ i slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Bella!" he slowly looked me up and down before closeing the door behind him, pinning me against the door and kissing me fiercely. ofcourse i had to pretend to enjoy it even tho i was slowing dieing inside.

"hey mike" i fakely smiled. as i gestured for the walked over and i sat on the stable whil he grabbed a chair next to me. i wasnt allowed in the chairs while he was there.

"so bellsy what are your plans for today" he said in a taunting voice as i poured him his coffe, i wasnt allowed to go anywhere.

"nothing but work mike." i smiled. i actually liked work. i would read allday and be away from _him._

"thats a good girl." mike spoke as he rubbed my thigh fiercely. i hated when he did that. it made me feel like nothing. notihng but a toy.

he then stood up and i stood up also. that was telling me it was my time to go to work.

"well bellsy its time for you to go." he smirked. he would be here alone for several hours until he had to leave. good thing i had to work 2 shifts today.

"yes mike". i spoke as i got my keys and put on my jacket.

as i walked to the door and had my hand on the doorknob, i was suddenly ambushed by lips. mike had pinned me against the wall once again wanting _more. _he kissed me more fiercely then before and before i knew it his hand was trailing up my thigh, up my skirt and grabbed my ass as if it were his property...oh wait it was.

"see yah kitten." he said as i left.

as i finally got to work from 20 min walk, i felt happy. i was surrounded by books and friends. which felt good.

as i fiddled behind my counter my manager, and bestfriend angela, came over to me with a stack of books.

"hey bella" she smiled as she spoke. her smile always made me smile. she was so full of inocense and care.

"hey ang whats up?"

"well i need you to put these books in the play section, and then i need you to work a shift in the cafe if thats ok?"

"ofcourse ang thnz." i took the books and slowly walked to the play section. of course ang knew i loved being in the play section, so most of my work came from there.

as i was stacking books on the top of the book shelf i heard a bunch of kids laughing and running. _oh god._ there running towards here. as they were running i stacked the books more quickly so that i could make my way down my latter more quickly. that didnt work.

they kids ran faster and then i felt the ladder shake beneath me. _damn._ i held on tighter but it didnt work. the kids knocked the ladder from under me and i was headed for the ground.

i was waiting. waiting for the impact of the ground to hit me face first. but it never did. instead i felt an arm wound around my waist. _weird._ is wat i thought to myself.

the person lifted me up and had me standing in no time.

"are you alright?' the person spoke sounding concerned. _his_ voice was beautiful. it sounded so soft like velvet.

"y-yea im fine." i said not meeting eye contact with him.

as i looked up finally, he was walking away. i slowly frowned to myself as i picked up the rest of the books and started to stack them. oh would i have loved to see him.

_bored bored bored._ is wat i thought to myself as i sat behind the cafe counter. there were hardly any costumers today so i got to sit back and read Wuthering Hieghts (my favorite book) again for like the 5th time until a gentlemen came up to the counter.

"hello um can i get a piece of coffecake and an ice tea please." that voice sounded familiar. like velvet. it was him.

"um sure." i said as i looked up to meet him. oh dear god was he gorgeous. his bronze hair messy but perfect. his pefect green eyes so glossy and hypnotizeing. his beautiful crooked grin that made me melt. i was sure that i was standing face to face of a greek god.

"here you go." i smiled and gave him his cake and tea. he smiled and walked to the table right in front of the counter. i smirked and continued reading.

i glanced at him ever so often. and he was always stareing at me with curious yet soft eyes. i wasnt freaked out for some reason tho. i usually have issues with the opisite sex. but with him i feel...fine?...weird.

"hey bella you could go take a break now." angela said as i came out of my thought.

"thanks ang." i smiled and started walking away from the counter with the book. i was going to go sit on one of the couches in th-

"excuse me, miss?" oh god. the god wanted something from _me?_ i hesitantly but quickly turned around.

" yes?"

he grined the beautiful grin "would you care to join me."

oh god. _yes bella say yes! oh come on girly moveit! _my mind was yelling at me.

"sure." was my shakey response. i slowly walked towards his table and sat down in the chair in front of him.

" hi." i shyly spoke.

"hello." he said with a grin.

" ummm...im bella."

"Edward." he took my hand and kissed it gently. oh my god wat world did i land in.

_Edward. _that was his name. it fitted him tho. and it sounded so right in my mind.

We talked for hours, even while i worked. he was such an interesting person! hes 22 years old, he plays piano, sings, and writes songs, he sells his songs to broadway musicals, he loves Wuthering Hieghts, and hes an amazeingly sweet guy.

i didnt even notice the time until angela came over.

"hey bella, were closeing now so if-"

That snapped me out of my thougth

"WHAT! allready!" i checked my watch, she was right. it was already 11pm. oh god mikes going to kill me!

"is everything ok?" edward asked as he gently laid his hand on top of mine while i got up.

"umm...no i have to get home, im so sorry." and with that i sent him a pleading look and he let go of my hand gently, i yelled my goodbyes as i rushed out the door.

_crap crap OH CRAP! _i was an hour late on getting home. i was for surely gonna get it tonight. i quickly turned on my driveway and fumbled with my keys to open the door.

it was..._dark_ inside my house...hmmm...this is good maybe mike didnt stop by...maybe i had a chance to _live_ tonight...may-

"AHHHH!" was all i muffled out as a hand placed its self over my mouth. another hand came around my waist and pressed me close to his body. i was whimpering but he ignored it.

"i told u to be home by 10!" mike spoke. he was covered in the smell of whiskey...oh great hes drunk.

"mike im-"

" NO! an order! is an ORDER YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" i then felt something hard hit me in my head. and with that that last thing i saw before everything went black...was mike hovering over me with an evil grin.

**Next chapter will be up soon! review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2! ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!**_

_Ow_...when i started to regain consciousness i felt a spurge of pain comeing from my head. what happened last night? i slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom...undressed. once again mike got what he wanted against my deranged monster! i slowly shook off the names i was calling that monster in my mind as i realized it was 7am. i had to be at work in 1 hour.

Man was i in pain! i could barely move out of bed but i had to examine myself anyways. i slowly limped to the bathroom and flicked the light on. what i saw in the reflection the mirror held, i couldnt believe my eyes. there, stareing at me, was a girl with a black eye, claw marks on her neck, a swollen wrist, and a badly bruised thigh. this would be hard to cover up.

_crap_! there goes the last remains of my makeup on my eye. i still had the bruise on the corner of my eye showing. i terribly hope no one notices.

i quickly wrapped my swollen wrist with gauze and got dressed, mike wouldnt be here this morning but he would be here tonight. i slowly walked down the staires in my work uniform, grabbed my coat and walked to work.

"hey angela" i spoke to my cheery friend as i entered the bookstore.

"hey bells." she smiled and looked at me as she layed her head on her hand while she sit behind her counter.

"um, whats up." angela giggled softly, walked over to my counter, lifted a purple colored bag, and walked away. strange...

i walked over and looked at the bag suspicously. there was a note, i took it and read it to myself.

_**Bella,  
roses are red, violets are blue,  
coffecake is delicious, heres some  
for your beauty is unique, that  
no one can mock, ill be there to see you  
at 11o'clock.  
-Edward**_

i suddenly caught myself smileing. Edward had wanted to see me again. but why was i so happy? i really dont know. but right now its 10:55am and he would be here any minute. i sighed in happiness, lifted the coffecake out of the bag, and began nibbleing on it.

"Excuse me miss, but do u happen to know where i can find a clumsy brunette?" he whispered to me, i spun around and found him behind me with a rose in his hand.

i smiled slightly."hey" he hugged me carefully for some reason and placed the rose in my hand.

"this is for you."

"thank you" i sniffed the rose. it smelt lovely.

"can i ask you something." he spoke with a hopeful look in his eyes. now how could i say no to that?

"of course."

"well i was wondering if youd like to come with me to dinner later." he asked in a low mumble. but of course this struck me. i wanted to say yes but...i had to be home early and...why would he want me? im clearly un-wanted by the male gender (according to mike.)

"umm...it depends, how late."

"it doesnt really matter. whatevers ok with you." he grinned the flawless grin and i had to act quickly.

"one sec." he nodded as i walked over to angela.

"hey ang?"

"si?"

"can i get off of work early?" i asked her as i bit my bottom lip. which hurt she just smirked and giggled.

"sure, but for what? you have a date with ed-" she suddenly stopped and got a confused look on her face. oh god.

"bella...why is there a bruise next to your eye." CRAP! she saw it! think bella think!

" i um...ran into a door but yea thnz ang gtg back to work bye!" i walked off after that. would she believe me? would she question me? oh god stupid stupid bella!

as soon as i got back to edward i pulled myself back together.

"sooo...tonight?" i asked with a smile. i swear i saw his eyes light up.

he nooded once."tonight." he grinned and stole a piece of coffecake and popped it into his mouth.

"u gonna stick around for awhile?" please say yes.

"ofcourse." he said as he jumped and sat on top of my counter. i giggled and shoke my head as i got back to work.

_**- 5:40pm-**_

"hey ang im leaving ok." i yelled to her on my way out. i couldnt face her after wat she saw.

"so where would u like to go ."

"can we go take a walk in the park first?" i had to ask. that was like my daily routine.

"ofcourse." we silently walked to the park. altho through the silence, i felt as if i could hear what he was thinking.

"so bellsy, tell me, which do u enjoy night or day.?" edward asked with mock curiousity.

"day definately." i smiled at him.

"hmmm...why?"

_because he causes less pain to me in the mornings_. "because i enjoy the sunlight and stuff." i smirked at him and got lost in his eyes. until i hit something hard.

"OWW!" i ran into a tree getting lost in his eyes...wat the hell? errrrrrrggg that tree hit me hard in my head.

"are you ok." he spoke as he helped me off the ground i slowly nodded.

"y-yea i think so." i wasnt ok tho i had a strange feeling in my head but i ignored it.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

"...but ofcourse if one wasnt as clumsy as i, this would never have..." i slowly stopped speaking.i felt pain comeing from my head. excrutiateng pain. and then i felt something wet falling from my head to my face.

"omg bella your bleeding!" edward exclaimed as he came to a stop. i lifted my hand to my cheek to take off the substance but by then i was loseing consciousness, and began my way to the ground.

_**-9:45pm-**_

"bella please wake up." i heard a whisper as i came close to awakening. the voice sounded so angelic. was i dead?

"mmmm...where...am i." i was so confused. suddenly i felt stong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug.

" oh bella thnak god your ok! i was so worried i would lose you!" Edward? what the hell happened?

"Edward...where am i?"

"your in my appartment bella, do u remeber what happened?" i was in his home. ofcourse. it smelt just like him.

"ummm...i think i ran into a tree or something?"

"ok you remember...good." there was worry and curiousity on his face. but then i realized something and became extreamly alarmed.

" OMG EDWARD WAT TIME IS IT?" mike is gonna murder me if im late.

"um, 9: 49 why." OMG!

" oh god i REALLY have to go." i tried to get up until i felt strong arms stop me.

" bella stop freaking out you-"

"NO NO NO I HAVE TO GO!" i got out of his grip and started running out of his bedroom.

" bella please whats wrong, stop freaking!"

i suddenlt tripped and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"DAMN!" just my luck. fearing my fate for when i arrived home i just stayed laying on edwards liveing room floor sobbing.

" bella! bella please dont cry whats wrong!" edward spoke as he held me as i cried.

i spoke without thinking "IF I GO HOME NOW HES GONNA GET ME, HES GONNA GET ME EDWARD PLEASE DONT LET HIM GET ME!" oh god what did i just blurt out!

"bella dont worry i wont let him get you." he didnt question me but he just holding on to me as i sobbed into his chest. being with him seemed to make me feel alive and comfortable. was i falling for him?

**-**_**3:34am-**_

Edward stayed up and held me until i fell asleep in his arms. he must have carried me into his room to sleep. thing is i couldnt. i was to terrified to sleep. but also..i wanted him to be laying beside me...he wasnt.

all i did was look at the cieling since 2am. thats it i cant take it anymore. i need him next to me. i slowly got up out of bed. and walked to the liveing room. i saw him sleeping on the couch as i walked infront of it. he looked so angelic. i slowly kneeled beside him and poked his shoulder.

"Edward?" i whispered his name. suddenly his hand grabbed mine and he placed it on his cheek. then his eyes opened slowly.

"yes isabella?" he grinned.

" um...im scared to be alone...can u come sleep with me please?" i asked him with pleading eyes.

"ofcourse bella." he smiled and got up off the took my hand and we walked to his room. i was first to sit on the bed. Edward just looked at me.

"what?" i had to ask. i was wondering why he just looked at me. he then kneeled down besides my legs and took my hand.

"bella please be honest with me."

"umm...ok." oh god dont tell me.

"bella...after i carried you from the park to here, i checked you over and washed your i was cleaning your face i saw scars all over your face, and scaratches all over your neck. and then when u freaked out saying 'he was going to get me'...bella is someone hurting u at your house?"

oh god."w-what?"

"bella please if someone is hurting you, u need to tell me." he looked at me with pleading eyes and squeezed my hand alittle. should i lie? should i try to run? should i trust this guy who i have_ fallen_ for?

_**we**__**ll thats it for this chapter people! please review nd stay tuned for the next and finale chap!**_

_**REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3 FINALE!

**3rd and finale chapter to coffe cake angel! hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait, ive been extreamly busy!**

_**- 10:00am - **_

i cannot believe it. i told Edward all about what mike has been doing to me. He took it rather well though. he didnt ask questions even tho i know he wanted to. he just gave me a horrored look, and pulled me onto his lap as i sobbed into his chest. his arms felt so perect around me. like i belonged there, in _his_ arms. we stayed there until i eventually fell asleep.

Now here i lay stareing at the cieling waiting for my Angel to return.

"good morning sleeping beauty." i heard a sweet voice say. i turned to find edward there holding a tray of food at the doorway. i smiled and sat up.

"hey, wat do u have there?" i had to ask. i was curious and watever is was smelt delightfully lovely.

"some breakfast for you, you seem like you could use something to eat." he smiled and placed the tray infront of me. bacon eggs and toast stare back at me. oh god this guy _is _indeed an ANGEL!

i quietly dig into my food for awhile until i notice him stareing at me with a smirk on his face.

"what?"

"nothing...but um i called angela." oh god angela. did he tell her?

"ok...and?"

"she dropped off some clothes for you to wear. i told her that you ran into a tree and got hurt, she said it sounded just like you." he looked at me and smirked while he stole a peice of bacon.

"oh...that was nice of her." i smiled. id have to thank ang for that.

"yup. soo imma leave you to eat and get dressed,see you in a bit love." he leaned over and kissed my forehead. gosh wasnt he just absolutely amazein- WAIT did he just call me love! (_insert teenage girl momment here)_

_**-2:00pm-**_

man am i bored. ive been sitting here for awhile on his leather couch. and hes been thriveing to make me feel as comfortable as possible. he had asked me to move in with him, i hesitated but answered yes. besides we were _friends_ right? plus he wouldnt let me reject. he wants me to be absolutely safe and away from mike.

"Edward?"

"hmm?"

"can we go to my apartment real quick?" he suddenly stopped cleaning and looked at me with a scared and confused face.

"why?"

"i um..have some belongings i want to get." i looked at him with pleading eyes and he thought about it for a few seconds.

"...only if i go with you, we dont stay long, and if we stop for some coffecake on the way." he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. i laughed as i got up to hug him.

"thank you." i said this as i layed my head on his chest, listening to his beautiful heart beat.

"anything for you isabella." i looked at him to see him smileing and then i caught his eyes. his beautiful green eyes that i get lost in. suddenly i felt myself moveing closer and closer to him. until our lips were barely touching.

"Edward." i faintly whispered his name before the gap between our lips were closed...by edward.

this kiss sent shivers and electrical currents down my spine. the my lips slowly moved with his was just perfect. _Too_ perfect. omg...i was kissing the guy ive fallen in love with and i dont feel one bit terrible about it. take _that_ mike.

_**-4:00pm-**_

"lets hurry up, i dont want you here for long." Edward said as we walked up my driveway to my front door. his hand was securely holding mine as i unlocked the door and stepped in.

oh my gosh. my house looked like a total crime scene. there was glass allover the floor, my kitchen window was broken. knives were scattered on the ground. my couch was upside down. and my house was just totaled.

"oh my..." Edward was shocked too as he saw the place. he pulled me closer with his hand and then placed it around my waist.

Until suddenly something flashed before me, and a huge impact hit my head. Then everything went black.

_**-several hours later- (probably 9 something)**_

"Bella can you hear me?" someone was calling for me, but i didnt know there voice sounded familiar.

"come on love please wake up for me." i then felt trembleing lips touch my forehead. wait love? EDWARD! come on bella wake up!

"hmmmm...Edward?" i spoke as my eyes began to open. i caught edward smileing widely as he strokes my hair.

"yes love, im here." his lips touch my forehead again.

"edward...where...where am i?"

"your in the Hospital bella."

"i am? what h-happened?" i sat up slowly and tooks his hand in mine.

he sighed but spoke." when we went to your house, mike was hideing there and when we entered, he ambushed you and hit you in the head with a vase. he then attempted to to attack me but i move quicker than him and dogded his hit. we then broke out fighting there. after awhile he caught me and hit my head hard enough to throw me off for a good 5 minutes. when i awoke the house was basically on fire, and i saw him packing his things. he did not see me tho. so i crawled my limp body over to the kitchen floor grabbed a knife and made my way over to him. i stabbed him in the leg and when he feel i quickly grabbed your limp body and held u. i would have lost all control is the firemen hadnt shown up with the police. as they arrived i smiled to myself and lost myself once again."

omg. Edward risked his own life to save _me_. i cant believe this all happened. but by the cut on edwards forehead and the slight blackness of smoke in his bronze tousled hair was proof. wow. i started to tear and pulled him into a hug.

"thank you edward...for everything."

"bella dont thank me. i did this to help you. no one deserves this. not even you. ESPECAILLY you." he held me tighter as i cried.

"what happened to mike?" i had forgotten about him.

"hes behind bars, like he should be." edward then kissed my forehead slightly and held me close.

"bella? you know how you speak in your sleep?"

"yes." oh god what did i mumble now. Edward than looked me in the eyes and cupped my face in his hands.

"i love you too." his lips then found mine in the most passionate kiss. yes. i told him i loved him while i slept. Embarrased? yes. Glad it happened? Totally.

**-THE END-**

**thnx everyone who read and reviewed i love you all!**

**stay tuned for my christmas specail involveing a hungry emmett, 6 yearold renesmee, and santa! 3**


End file.
